A New Perspective
by kguillem
Summary: Commodore James Norrington had almost everything he ever wanted. Respect from his colleagues, command of a fleet, and the acceptance of his father. With the loss of the Interceptor and the escape of Captain Sparrow James’ life begins to fall apart start
1. Chapter 1

**A New Perspective**

Summary: Commodore James Norrington had almost everything he ever wanted. Respect from his colleagues, command of a fleet, and the acceptance of his father. With the loss of the Interceptor and the escape of Captain Sparrow James' life begins to fall apart starting with his dismissal from the Navy. Will he find a new purpose? AU. Eventual JS/JN.

A/N: This story is mostly told in Norrington's POV but if I change it for whatever reason, I will clearly state it. Also there is boy on boy love here. Not completely concentual. If you don't like it then don't read further. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I just like messing with the characters so don't sue me. And if you do you will be wasting your time since I have no money.

**Chapter 1: Discharged without honour.**

It was a beautiful day. A perfect day for a picnic, sailing, a wedding, anything else but this. Today I am being dismissed from the Royal British Navy. I cannot believe that I let Captain Sparrow escape and failed to apprehend him afterwards. It was foolish of me to presume that the Navy would allow such failure from a Commodore, but I really would have thought that they simply would have demoted me back to captain.

The same place where I was promoted to Commodore is now the place where I become no one. This place which held positive memories, mostly centering on the proud looks and words his father and Govenor Swan gave him. Now these same people are here to see me disgraced. My father looks like he wants to either kill me, or kill himself from embarrassment. Even Elizabeth, or should I say Mrs.Turner has made an appearance. I even lost the girl to the local smithy. Where did I go wrong? This day has been announced over a week ago and I have done nothing but wait for it ever since. No one tried to sugar coat the truth and no one was there to offer sympathy or comfort. Not even Elizabeth, the one person he thought was a friend never spoke to him. It really hurts to know that you have no one. The only thing I had was respect. Even though that respect was for his position not him, it was respect nonetheless. Now it was all gone.

Norrington's ruminations were interrupted when Admiral Miller's voice boomed.

"James Norrigton you are being discharged from the British Royal Navy for gross misconduct and the failure to complete you duties. You have not apprehended a dangerous criminal and have lost the pride of the British Navy the Intercept. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we continue."

Oh Admiral Miller what can I say? What you said was true, but I still think that you should not dismiss me. You have hated me from the moment you met, especially since I was able to rise faster in the ranks then your son. This is really petty for a man who supposedly lives and dies by his honour.

"No Admiral Miller; I do not."

"Very well. James Norrington, please give me your uniform, pistol, and sword. You are hereby no longer part of the Navy."

There was complete silence. I handed the Admiral my things and everyone slowly departed.

"James you a such a disappointment. Why couldn't you have been like your younger brother. At least he pays attention detail, like apprehending the suspect. You seem to overlook the obvious." Said James's father.

Looking at my father I see an older version of me. No that's not true. He always looks more severe then I, and our eyes are completely different. I used to only want to make this man proud, but that is so far out of reach now that I really don't care to try to anymore.

"Father. What's done is done. I cannot dwell on what or why I failed, but rather look for a way to move on."

"Yes that would be best. I suggest you leave Port Royal. Having you here to further disgrace the Norrington name is unacceptable. You are no longer a Norrington and your brother has replaced you for heir of the name and money. Goodbye James and God be with you."

"Goodbye father."

The wind began to pick up and the temperature cooled as the sun set. This is exactly how I feel right now – cold. I knew father would be distant and cold with me it was inevitable, and losing the heir title was also no surprise. Truthfully that part is a good thing. I had no need for the title and never cared for it. Now the ultimate question is - what can I do now. I have to leave Port Royal, but how? The only thing I'm good at is sailing, so perhaps I could work on a merchant vessel.

**The Next Day**

Finding a position as a merchant sailor was not as difficult as I thought it would be. A crewmember from the merchant ship the "Lioness" owed me a favour and had asked him to put a word in for him with the Captain. The Captain, Jon Hogan, was a nice enough fellow and didn't ask any questions. He didn't even care what my name was because I had the much-needed sailing experience. Today the Captain was sailing off to the furthest island in the Caribbean to drop off the last of the refined sugar that he picked up earlier. My job was simple; follow orders. I have been doing that since I was a child, so it should be very easy. The weather was a bit windy and colder then yesterday but ideal sailing conditions. The strong wind will allow us to make good time. About half a day into the trip the weather started to turn. A storm was brewing and he could feel it. There was only light clouds in the sky but he knew a storm was coming. He informed the Captain of his thoughts and was pleased to note the Captain listened. There were to head for the nearest island to dock for the night. Taking the helm I turned the boat east to the nearest island.

They were about three miles from land before the storm hit full force. At least the storm will strengthen the Captains views on my opinions. Yet I did not anticipate that the storm would produce waves this high. Normally the waves never bothered me but this boat is not as large and sturdy like the ships he was used to commanding. The boat was almost flooded and was beginning to sink. Shit. They were going to lose the cargo for sure. The question is will they be able to make it.

A few people jumped ship with me as the ship went down they swam to land. This was the longest swim I have ever done, but there is nothing like death to motivate you. I do not understand why the crew began to swim in various directions when land was obviously east form their current position. But they were panicking and nothing I said was going to make them listen. Cutting my losses I swam to land.

As soon as I felt land I fell and knew no more.

Waking up to hot weather was welcomed after being in cold water for about half an hour. The sun was setting again which meant I must have slept for quit a while. I'm surprised I did not suffer from hypothermia. Well this is the Caribbean and the current running through here is warm, but still it was cold last night. I wonder what happened to the rest of the crew. They should have followed my lead, but they didn't. Why does everything I do end up a complete disaster? Damn.

I need to find out where I am. Following the path to the nearest village he began to think that it was a mistake to leave the comfort of the beach. This place does not look like a law abiding place, in fact it looks like a place where pirates get together to..to..to… I have no idea what pirates do together but it obviously is not good. Women were parading around in improper attire and there were younger men dressed in tight clothes. Why would they be wearing tight clothes? This place is strange. Finally, a bar. At least I hope it's a bar.

"Hello. Might I ask what the name of this town is?" I asked the bar keeper in a formal voice.

"What is a fine man like yourself doing in Tortuga?" the bar keeper smiled showing his yellow broken teeth.

Tortuga? Is that not the largest pirate centered town in the Caribbean? I am in serious trouble if someone recognizes me then. No one in the Navy raided this place even with the backing of his men. It simply was not worth the bloodshed. Maybe it would just be wise to blend in. But how the hell do I blend in with pirates? At least I look like I could fit in, my clothes are in a dreadful state, and I don't even want to think about my hair right now.

"Tortuga? I see. The ship I was on sank about three miles from the shore and I found myself here."

"Nasty storm that was last night. You are a lucky fellow to survive it." The bar keep said while looking at me from head to toe.

Why is he looking at me like that?

"Hi there mate. Haven't seen you about here's before." Asked a man who rudely sat beside him.

"First time here. My ship went down so I swam to the nearest shore. I don't really know what happened to the Captain or the rest of the crew though."

"Aye. So you got caught in that storm eh?"

"Yes. The storm was more then the ship could handle unfortunately."

"Bar keep. Two please. So you just a sailor then. You don't look it." Grinned the man.

Why is this guy talking to me. He is even looking at me the same way the bar keep did. Yet it doesn't unnerve me the same way. This guy doesn't look so bad himself, at least he looks like he brushes his teeth. He looks about my height, but he has blonde hair that falls to his shoulders. Why am I checking this guy out? That could be taken as a criminal offence. In fact any homosexual tendencies are severely dealt with, and if the perpetrator still exhibits these unnatural tendencies they are hung. I myself never fully understood why people cared so much about other people's preferences, I preferably just want to leave that aspect out of every conversation. Who you take to your bed is no one's business but yours. I should answer this guy, but what should I say. Fit in remember, a sailor is more likely to accepted then a military man.

"Thanks for the drink. Yes I am just a sailor. You?"

"Hmm. I'm a sailor too I suppose. Though right now I have a business to run here."

"What business." I asked between gulps of my drink.

"I own an entertainment business."

"What kind of entertainment? Do you mean like singers, dancers, and the like?"

"Nothing like that. Here a lot of men pay for a good time."

A good time? Does he mean a prostitution business? If so then maybe I should just take my leave.

"I see. Well I better be going."

As I stood to leave the man grabbed my arm.

"Where do you plan on staying? You already said that this is your first time here. There would be no room available for you at this time of night."

Shit. I have no idea where I would have gone. The beach most likely. I hate not having any more foresight. There are simply too many unpredictable variables to consider. Right now I have no way to leave this island either. This isn't a trading post, nor do merchant sailors come here. The only people with boats are pirates. How will I get to leave? If I had money they I could buy my safe passage, but how to get money. James old boy you got yourself in a right mess. But I will not allow this man to simply assume I am in trouble.

"That is of no concern of yours." I glared at him.

"Hey, Hey. I meant no offence. Look at this I don't even know your name. I am Peter. You are?"

Should I tell him my name. Why not many people have the name James. As long as he expects no last name.

"James."

"Look James. I have a feeling you have no place to stay or money on you right now. Unless of course your ship didn't sink and have lied."

"I do not lie."

"Then you will need a place to stay. Lucky for you I have just the place. And if we get along I may even give you a business deal."

No way am I going to take this man up on his offer. What would happen? But I have no place to go. Thank God for military training, if this man even touches me I will disable him.

"Where is this place of yours and what kind of business deal?" I asked with caution.

"Come on. First we will have another drink. Perhaps we can find another seat so that other people will not bother us."

"Alright."

"Go grab that table near the back. I'll bring the drinks."

Why not I am still in a public place. The tables in the back looked much more comfortable then the stool at the bar counter too.

"Here ya are. I also ordered some stew for you. I heard ya stomache grumble a bit back there."

Oh my. That is embarrassing. I will not accept charity.

"That is alright…"

"No, I insist."

As Peter began telling me about himself I felt myself grow sleepy. The drink tasted funny, but I thought it was simply the dirty glass. Maybe the day just tired me out.

"Alright there James."

It was hard to focus on what he was saying.

"Umm…"

"OK. Let's get you up. You are completely wasted."

Wasted? WASTED? I assure you I am not wasted. I can have more then this and still have a logical discussion going. Yet that probably only works on a full stomach and when I have had a good sleep the night before. Where am I going? Oh right, Peter's place. He seemed like an alright guy, but something feels off about him. I think I'll just worry about that tomorrow when my brain works again.

"Here we are. I'll just get you into bed. We will talk tomorrow."

The bed was most comfortable. Surprising in a place like Tortuga. I still heard Peter move around the room, most likely to get ready for bed. Everything went quiet and then I felt a pinch in my arm. Only a small pinch, nothing big. When I opened my eyes after a moment I saw nothing. Oh well, sleep.

The next morning 

I woke to the sound of birds and sunlight the next morning.

"Hmmm…"

"It is about time you woke up. You could sleep like the deep you know."

"What?"

"Never mind. Here is some clean clothes. They are mine but they may be too big. Better this than nothing right?."

"Thanks. Is there a place I can change."

"Here I will just turn around."

No I would rather you leave the room, but I probably have nothing he doesn't have. Besides in the military you change in front of men all the time, so why am I even discussing this with myself.

"Fine. Then turn around and stay around."

"Ow."

"What?"

"My joints are a really stiff this morning."

"That could be because you didn't warm up after swimming in the cold ocean. Here let me help you."

No I am not a child. But damn my muscles hurt.

"Thank you."

I can't believe I am letting some strange man help me put on my shirt and brush my hair.

"I love your hair it reminds me of my mum's. Her hair was brown and soft like yours."

Is he saying my hair is like a girls? How do I respond to that? It didn't sound like an insult to my masculinity.

"James today you can do whatever you want. See the beach look at the local bars. I have some business to attend to, but I'll meet you here at sunset. Sound good?"

"Sure."

I really think that I should just leave Peter, but where would I go. This beach is so nice. It reminds me why I love the Caribbean so much. The ocean breeze is enough the relax even the tensest person. I also love the ocean. It is so mysterious and grand. Regardless of my situation I find myself and my problems small in compared to the size of the ocean. Maybe I should just listen to Peter's business offer. If I get money then I could go somewhere else and build a new life. Maybe get my own boat and become captain to my own merchant vessel. But until then.

**Later that night with Peter**

"Hi James. I was wondering if you got lost."

"No I just lost track of time. So what do you wish to discuss."

"As you have probably guessed I run the entertainment ring. You look like someone who could attract a lot of business if I fixed you up a bit. You could make a great deal of money, as would I."

"Are you suggesting I whore myself out!"

"Not whore. Just have fun. Technically all you need to do is find a person and enjoy yourself. No harm done and it's only business."

There is no way in hell I'm going to do that. Hell I never had sex with a man and I harldy doubt women pay for a man.

"No."

"Just try it. How about I give you a go and you can decide whether or not it's worth it. I can even give you something to loosen you up a bit."

"No."

"I will give 200 pounds up front. If your good you could make double that with someone else, maybe more."

200 pounds is a lot. But I cannot just prostitute myself. That is just .. just… wrong.

As Peter began touching my back and whispered "What have you got to lose?"

Nothing really. Just my dignity. But then that really isn't worth much if I can't support myself. Ouch. That pinch again.

"What are you doing?" I asked while Peter threw the needle away.

"Just a little something to allow you think straight."

"I can think clearly on my own thank you. Mmmm."

I moaned? What the hell. Oh Peters hands felt good on my back. Shit what did he give me? I should leave. Oh that felt good.

"See you like the way I touch you. I bet your delicious in bed."

I beg your pardon? How dare you speak tome like that. Oh those hands. No one has ever touched me like this before.

Peters hands began to move to my chest and started to rub me through my shirt. This felt great, but I bet it feels even better without the shirt. Removing my own shirt, I begin to seek out contact with Peter. He moved in front of me and began to remove his own clothes. He pushed me back on the bed. His skin makes my skin feel like its on fire. This is wrong. Mmmm. I began to thrust upwards into the obvious erection of my partner. He moaned and began licking his way down my throat. This is really wrong I should stop. But all I did was move my head to give Peter more access. I then began to unbuckle Peter's pants and he laughed.

"So impatient. You are definitely going to be a great shag."

Hmmm. I don't care what he says as long as he keeps touching me.

Peter prepared me with considerable ease. And thrust into me. Shit that hurts. He thrust again this time I felt something remarkable. He did this again and again. I have never felt this good, I thrust back wanting Peter to fuck me harder and faster. And he did. When I came I saw stars then nothing.

**Later**

"James you really surprise me."

"What? You took advantage of me."

"Not really. You really have some sexual repression issues. You have a passion that people would love."

"How dare you."

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

No, I loved it. But that is beside the point.

"Look just try the business aspect of this and you'll learn to like it. I'll give you this stuff for free this week, but I will charge you if you want more after that."

"What is this?"

"This stuff is what made you relax remember?"

"Yes. But I will not take it."

"Just keep it in case. Now back to business. I get 30 of what you make, and I introduce you to your clients."

"Hey. I did not agree to this."

"You will do it because you need the money. Do you have a better idea?"

No but I shouldn't do this.

"Tonight meet me here like last night. I will introduce you to your client."

That Night 

Why am I here again?

"James your on time, good. Now put these on."

I followed the order and then looked myself in the mirror. At least I don't look like a whore. I'm wearing this form fitting brown pant with an ivory blouse. The blouse is a bit much showing my chest a bit. But it's nothing I haven't seen other people wear.

"Come on James lets go."

This is going to go badly I just feel it. Peter lead me to the place we met and sat with a large man. This man was at least two times my size. He could probably eat me alive. This man could not possible be my first client.

"James this Ivan. He will be your first client."

There goes that thought. Maybe that shot Peter gave me might not be that bad of an idea.

"I will leave you to it then. Remember the 450 we discussed Ivan."

When Peter left all Ivan did was drag me from the table and into the dark alcove. He started to undress me by ripping my clothes, but I diverted his attention by sucking on his throat. I need to divert his attention long enough to take my shot. I got it. I slid own to my knees and began undoing his pants. He stated to help me, but instead of continuing I gave myself the shot. Then without notice I am being face fucked. Ivan's penis is huge, my gag reflex is reacting too strongly. After a few seconds I began to relax and gave my first blow job. He came hard which I was proud of since I never did that before. My self praise for my recent accomplishment was short lived when Ivan lifted me up and turned me around. He thrust into me without any preparation. It hurt like hell but after a while I could not help but feel good. He came but I was left unsatisfied, but then it's my job to get him off not the other way around isn't it.

"Here." Ivan said while he tossed me the bag of money.

I dressed and then left back for Peter's.

**At Peter's**

"So?"

"Here is your 30. How mush do you charge for the shots."

Peter smirked. "I charge 100 pounds per shot."

"That is criminal. No way."

"That's the price now deal with it."

**One year later**

It has been a year in this Hell hole. The money I made went to the shots Peter gave me. I essentially made no money because I needed more and more shots to satisfy my cravings. I look smaller then ever due to my loss in appetite, but I still look roughly the same. That is if you don't look me in the eyes, my eyes are always either red or riduculously dilated. The crap Peter gave me is addictive. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I felt that I would die without it. How did I fall in this trap? I should have died with my honour. My father was right to disown me. People are right not to like me. How could they? This passed year I have learned quit a bit. Especially about sex. I can please just about anyone. I have had it in a public place, on a bed, on a wall, from the front, and from behind. I even have had two at the same time. Though I would like never to repeat that again. It's my own fault that I am in this position, so it's best to just deal with it.

"James you ready for tonight."

"Yes Peter."

Peter seemed really excited about this new client. It appears that this client and him are friends. I wonder who it is. Even though I am curious to know who the mystery guy is, I also know that if I do not please him well enough James will withhold the shots that I need. No worry though, I have yet not to please someone. I have the largest client list on the island. Although I have no idea whether I am proud of that or not.

"Come along then."

We have been meeting clients in the same bar all year. The only thing different between visits is who we meet.

"Hello old friend."

"Jack it's been ages. What have you been up to."

"Sailing around. Collecting me plunder. The usual. So who have you brought me today."

"This is James. He is the best to have right now. Lasted a year if you can imagine it."

Sparrow. No, No, No. I want him out of my life forever. He is the reason why my life fell apart to begin with. I have no choice but to service him but maybe if I'm lucky he won't know who I am. He can't see me like this. Thank God I took my shot before coming here I would have already taken off like a bat out of hell.

"James eh? Look at me."

I did.

"You look somewhat familiar. Have we met before?"

"No I don't believe so." I said with all the sincerity I could muster. Though Sparrow just looked at me unconvinced.

"Alright Peter you got yourself a bargain. 600 for the night."

"Good. See that he's happy James."

As soon as Peter left. Sparrow just looked at me like he looking into my soul. I looked away.

"What is your pleasure this evening." I asked completely out of habit.

"You obviously."

"That is not what I meant…"

"I know. Are you sure we never met before? I could swear that I know you."

"No Captain Sparrow.."

"How did you know I was a Captain?"

Shit. Make something up. Fast.

"Your stories are told all over town. Captain Jack Sparrow and his legendary Black Pearl." I drawled.

I did not just drawl like that. He may just remember my voice like that. Sparrow just looked at me for a moment then stood and led me out of the bar. Unlike most clients he lead me to a room he had already prepared. Maybe this won't be so bad. Usually a bed means no rough sex.

I was right. The sex was good. Good enough for me to feel something other then dread. Who would have thought that Captain Jack Sparrow was an attentive lover. Hmm, maybe I should just stop thinking. Next thing I know I will be singing Sparrows praises. Sleep.

"James."

"Hmm…"

"What is your last name?" Jack whispered.

"Norrington." I whispered falling asleep before realizing what I just revealed.

Review if you want me to update.

No reviews no updates


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sparrow's POV

What the..? Norrington? No way this man here is Commodore Norrington. Will and Elizabeth would have told me he left Port Royal. Right? Well obviously not. I knew that I knew this man, his face was unforgettable but without the wig there was room for second-guessing. Yet I never forget a face and pride myself of that fact. But what the hell happened in Port Royal to make Norrington leave? Did he even leave because he wanted to? There are too many questions to ask.

Looking over the past year I have noticed the increasing aggression seen by the Royal Navy against pirates. In fact the Pearl and various Navy ships have exchanged blows several times over. I lost several of my men and friends over these battles. These occurrences seemed weird to me since Commodore Norrington did not like violence or blood shed. OK maybe my blood, but in general he seemed like the goody goody no blood spilling type. I even enjoyed his chases, it became our little game of cat and mouse. He even let me escape and get a head start the last time we met. Granted he did try to hang me, but he never did go out of his way to make it happen. It must be the new Commodore that is giving me a headache.

How did he not know about this new Commodore. I am usually the first to know these things but this time I am clearly the last to know. I wonder what the hell happened to Norrington to land himself in this right mess.

"Hmm.."

"Hello luv. Lovely morning."

"Maybe for you. I should go."

As I watched Norrington, maybe I should call him James now. We did do the nasty deed, so formalities are overstated. Yes James now. He looked really small, smaller then I remember, almost frail looking. Does this man eat?

"I don't mean to be forward. But I need that money you owe Peter before I leave."

Money? Oh yeah, the 600 promised. How did James get stuck with that shit Peter?

"Oh right. Hang on a sec… Ah, here we go. 600 as promised."

"Thank you."

He left before I could get a word in edge wise. I need to speak to him before I leave. Normally I don't think about the people I fuck but I have history with this person. I also don't like having a debt unpaid to someone. I owe James. Without him letting me go I would have be found and hung by the new commodore. There is just no way I could leave him here if he hates it. No one deserves what Peter does to people, especially not someone I know. Though James has lasted a year. He must have one hell of a survivors soul, otherwise he would have just killed himself by now. Now I have to get dressed before I lose him. Why do I wear such complicated pants?

Now where did he go? I know that Peter has a small place near the west exit of the town maybe I'll start there. If not I'm sure the town folks know James by now to offer some help. Wait that sounds like Peter.

"Did you have a good time last night James?"

"Of course. Here is your money. Now give me the shots."

"Is that a way to speak to your superior James? I may have to withhold the shots until you have learned your lesson."

"No! I apologize for my rudeness. I'm just tired."

"Don't let it happen again. I will not have my entertainers showing me up." Sneered Peter.

"Of course." James whispered.

This sounds so wrong. Since when would James ever allow some jerk to speak to him like that. Did he not fight me when I did less. What happened to his pride and spirit. If I were bold I would even say he had a pirates spirit, but he was too set in his ways to consider any other way of life.

"See you tonight James. Be on time or else."

Peter is going to get his I swear it. What do I care what happens to James? I shouldn't, but even I have honour. He let me go when he could have killed me. And last night was one of the best shags I have had. And believe I have had many.

What is he doing. An injection for what? Oh. That must be the shots that Peter threatened to withhold. No way. Peter has really stumped to a new low to trap someone here with addictive drugs. The shots were great but you shouldn't over use it. I have seen people die of overdose and the like. How long has James been on this stuff? The relief flooding James' face tells me that he has been on it for a long time. Damn this scenerio just got complicated. Now just killing James seems like the best answer. He wants to live, the lengths he goes to survive proves it, but even he can't live like this.

"Captain Sparrow if you want another go with me, might I suggest you speak to Peter."

"What? No. I mean yes I wanted to see you but just to talk."

"Talk? Why?"

His confusion is so obvious. He kind of has this lost puppy aura about him that just makes me want to.. Stop thinking Jack. As much as you want a go at him again now is really not the time.

"I know who you are."

"I did tell you my name is James. So I fail to see how that tells me you know me."

"Your Commodore Norrington."

Panic spreads across his face but quickly as a blink he becomes passive.

"I assure you I am not a Commodore."

"True. If you were then you are going beyond the call of duty to infiltrate Tortuga." I smirked.

James looks at me from head to toe, then looks me straight in the eyes. He looks like he's trying to figure why I care. His eyes are green, I wonder why I never noticed? Perhaps you were too busy trying to get him on his back.

"What do you want _Captain_ Sparrow."

That sounded rude. He spat my name and title out like poison. Were we not being civil a second ago?

"Why are you here James?"

"None of your business."

"Maybe I should just tell everyone that you are Navy man and then we'll see much you need me."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me luv."

"Don't call me that! And you can't tell anyone."

"And why not?"

"I..I.. Would you like to be responsible for my murder?"

"I'm a pirate. As you have said to me before Pirates have no morals."

"But you were the one to try to convince me that you have honour."

"What does honour have to do with this? Besides you have no honour left for yourself anyway."

That could have been said in a nicer way. But James really knows how to piss me off.

"Do what you will. I no longer care."

"You wish to die then, instead of living this life."

"This _life _has done nothing for me but cause me trouble."

"Do you like where you are now."

He is not answering. It was a simple yes or no question. Is he crying? No he wouldn't cry. But how much can one endure before breaking. I couldn't say, haven't been there…yet.

"Yes….No…"

"Which is it?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know really. I'm just surprised you are here."

"In that case be surprised somewhere else."

"Answer my earlier question."

"NO! Happy now?"

Later that night

I knew Peter had another meeting set up for James that evening and decided to wait.

"Hello Peter!"

"Aye Ivan. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, 800 for him. Here you are."

Wow 800 is a lot. Thought I'm not surprised he really is… Stop it. They are talking about whoring someone out.

"Things appear to be in order. James treat Ivan well."

James was dragged to the empty alcove and immediately was put to task. Why am I watching this? I'm a horny ape that's why.

James was pushed against the wall and his legs were wrapped around the man's waist. How did he get James's pants off so fast? I can just imagine how James would feel against me in that position. Maybe if I'm lucky James would be in that position again, only willingly.

Ivan began undoing his pants and quickly thrust up into James. James looked like he was in pain but made all the groans and moans that he knew would the experience not last. Ivan pumped hard and fast and came with a loud groan and dropped James like dead weight. Ivan left him there without a thought and moved to the bar counter for another drink.

I will have to talk to James again. There is must be a way to convince him to leave. James got up off the filthy floor quickly, but he began to stumble forward. Reacting I moved from my table and grabbed him to me and was surprised how light he was. I made my decision; I will just take him with me for now. Don't make me regret this.


End file.
